Things that Shouldn't Happen
by Tangleddove15
Summary: Really, none of this should of happened.
1. Chapter 1

Really, this shouldn't be happening. They shouldn't be together. They really shouldn't have slept together. And they certainly shouldn't be running away in the middle of the night together.

A.N. So, what did you think?

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Glee! This is why this is canon! No, I don't own.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes Jones sat on the sink in the restroom of one of the three McDonalds in Lima, Ohio. In one hand she held three pregnancy tests. The other hand was covering her eyes. "Please, please, please." She murmured "Don't let me be pregnant." She uncovered her eyes and looked down at the three tests. All of them had a little pink plus sign.

Her life was over. His life was over. What were they going to do? How was she going to tell him?

Suddenly the room felt way too small. Like there wasn't enough air. Stumbling to unlock the door (why wouldn't her fingers work?) she ran out if the restaurant.

She was sitting in her car when it really hit her. She was really going to have a baby. Mercedes doubled over her steering wheel, sobbing. Suddenly there was knock on her window followed by the words: "Cedes? Are you okay?" She looked up and there smiling at her thought her window was Kurt Hummel, behind him stood his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

Mercedes stuffed the tests in her purse and rolled down the window. "I'm good."

"Are you sure? People don't normally sob like that for no reason." Blaine pointed out.

"Is it a boy problem? If it is, I'll beat him up. Well, I'll have Blaine beat him up. I think doing it myself would mess up my hair."

Mercedes smiled. 'No. It's not a boy problem. It doesn't matter. Anyway, what are you doing at McDonalds? I thought you hated it with a burning passion? Something about how greasy it is?"

"You thought I was here to get something? No, my chocolate diva. I am here for Blaine whose pregnant sister-in-law is in town and said she'd doing _something very bad _to us if we didn't get her a cheeseburger, a piece of apple pie and a glass of lemonade _like right now_."

"I have a scar from the last time she got like that and we didn't give her what she wanted." Blaine added.

They chatted for a few minutes more but it was clear to both boys that Mercedes was dictated.

**A.N. So there you go. I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter/summary. I hope this is better. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I got more than I thought I would for something that was 50 words. **


	3. Chapter 3

There were many things that Sam Evans thought would never happen. He never thought he'd be homeless at any point. He never thought that the a-maze-ing Mercedes Jones would be _ever_ be his girlfriend. And he never thought he'd be a father at 17. But here was Mercedes standing in front of him, holding three positive pregnancy tests in her hand.

She hadn't even spoken. She had just walked up to him as he waited outside the Lima Bean for her, and pulled out the tests.

"Whoa." Sam exhaled sharply. "This is bad. Very bad. This is worst thing to happen since Dr. Grace died in _Avatar_."

"Nice. Glad to know what you think of our child." She turned to walk away.

Sam put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. "No, that's not what I meant. I love you and I'll love this kid. But this is Lima. From what Quinn told me, being a teenage mother here isn't very pleasant." _And I'm homeless and therefore would fail at being a father to this kid._ He thought.

"Then I'll leave. I'll go to New York. No one will find me there." Mercedes gave him a look that clearly said, _that's your reason? _

"You'll do what now? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. You can come, but my mind's made up. I'm leaving with or without you." And with that, Mercedes walked away, leaving her boyfriend and baby-daddy on the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I'm in. I'm coming to New York with you. When do we leave?"

"After school ends, I was thinking mid-July."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Get ready to leave."

"How to I do that?"

"Well-."

"_Please deposit 25 cents for five minutes" _

"Damn."

Sam leaned against the wall of the phone booth and pressed his hand to his forehead. How was he going to this? He didn't even have 25 cents, much less the huge amount of money it was going to take to raise this kid, not to mention the medial bills, and the food for everyone, and rent money (they had to live somewhere) and- Oh God. How the hell was he going to do this? Well, it's not really like Sam had an option, this was his kid. He had to be a man.

Mercedes turned her jewellery box upside up and watched everything fall on her bed. She started to pick though the pile, looking for stuff that she just might be able to sell at the local pawn shop. Mercedes picked up the ring her great-grandmother had given her when she died. It was one of her most treasured possessions, but it was very old and in very good shape and was more than likely to be worth a lot. Really she should sell it but... _No I can't. _She rifled though the pile on her bed and pulled out a thin gold chain, again she really ought to sell it but instead she slipped the ring on it and fastened it around her neck. Sighing Mercedes turned back to her work, sitting there and going over every piece until she had a good sized pile of things to sell.

When she was done with the jewellery, Mercedes got up and began search though the rest of her room for things to sell, things that her mother wouldn't notice were gone.

Sam walked back to his parent's car. He had just delivered his last pizza for the night, after a very awkward conversion with his father the night before, he was now allowed to keep his tips (Sam's excuse was saving for college). Sitting in the car he counted his tips. _25 bucks!_ It wasn't a lot but he still felt guilty for keeping it from his family.

Sitting in her attic, Mercedes dung though boxes of her and her older brother's baby things. She pulled out mainly clothes, but occasionally she stuffed toys, books and blankets in the bag she had brought up. Again, only things her mother wouldn't notice were missing.

The end of the year came and went, filled with tearful goodbyes, see-you-next-years and of course many parties. The worst part for both of them was when, Mr. Shue gave a tearful speech, telling them how proud of them he was, and how wonderful they had been all year and how next year, he was _sure_ they would win.

When the bell rang on the last day, they both walked slowly out to her car. There would be no coming back after this.

Sam and Mercedes met and pooled their money the night before. He had $400 from tips and from selling half of her room and a good amount of clothing (not to mention the money she'd stolen from her parents, her weekly allowance and the money she'd already saved) had about $1000.

In the middle of the night in mid-July, Sam snuck out of the motel. All he had with him were two small bags and his guitar. He met Mercedes outside of her house. Once everything was in her car, they got in and looked at each other. "Are you ready?" She whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear.

He nodded. The car pulled out of the driveway and soon disappeared into the black night.

A.N. This is over 600 words. Wow, I can't believe I wrote that much. I just wanted to get to the part when they're in New York City.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes knew that running away wouldn't fix her problems, in fact, she knew it would probably make them worst. Before she had been a pregnant teenager, now she was a homeless pregnant teenager with no real means of income. But she knew this was going to happen the minute that damned little pink plus sign showed up on that equally damned pregnancy test.

When she was about 11, her mother sat her down and gave Mercedes "the talk" and made it very clear that sex before marriage was a very serious sin and if her parents ever had any proof that she had committed that sin, she would be out of the house and on the street faster than you can say "I didn't mean for it to happen!" And Mercedes Jones was not just going to wait around until her parents found out. She wasn't going to watch her mother cry and hear the names her father would call her, wasn't going to quickly part her bags and run out the front door, see it slam shut and then dissolve into tears. No, she was getting out of there before any of that, Mercedes was leaving on her own terms.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam's voice broke through Mercedes thoughts.

"I guess, sure."

"Have you been to a doctor yet? You know, for the baby." Sam glanced over at her, temporally taking his eyes off the road. They were about mid-way to New York.

"No, I haven't had the time." It was party true; she didn't want her parents seeing the bills either.

"Oh." Silence reclaimed the car. She looked at him. Sam was staring at the road, he looked tense; his jaw clamped tightly shut. She leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you. Thank you for coming with me." He looked at her through the corner of his eye. This was only the second time she has told him she loved him.

"I love you too. And you don't have to thank me for coming. What else was I going to do?"

**A.N. Wow, an update! It's been a while. Sorry about that.**


End file.
